The One That Got Away
by FeyWinds
Summary: When a person back from the Doctor's past comes to Earth with Jack Harkness, The Doctor has a past. While that isn't all that surprising, what it consists of is.
1. First Contact

The Prime Minister was sitting at the head of the conference table, looking at the room of worrying scientists and military experts.

Quick summary:

At 0600 hours, the long range scanners at the Torchwood manor picked up a spaceship in orbit above their heads. Diplomats and military leaders, along with the best and brightest of the scientists, from all over the world, were now in the room. Most were hyperventilating. Some were yelling. The rest were trying to be calm.

It took until 0800 hours to get them all to vaguely calm.

"Now-"

Just as she started to talk, there was a beam of light, and there was a girl in the room, at the other end of the table. She had long red hair, curling past her shoulders. Her eyes were hazel, with specks of gold here and there. She was wearing what looked like a high necked leather jacket and tight black pants, under half-calf length boots. she had a messenger bag over her shoulders and was holding a tablet.

"I take it this is the committee to decide whats going to happen to the ship?"

"Yes, but-"

"I wouldn't do that."She pulled over a chair and sat opposite the Prime Minister."The ship is from the Shadow Proclamation, which is basically the U.N. of the universe." Her accent was American, NYC to be specific.

"And what are they doing here?"

"They are here to drop off a primary defendant of this planet."

"I'm pretty sure we have all the defendants of this planet here."The American general who had spoken literally leaned back in his seat when she directed her gaze at him.'

"I'm so sure. This is a level 5 planet that will go to the next wandering evil aliens that decides the want this planet."

"Who is this defendant?"

"Capitain Jack-"

"Sparrow?"The titters echoing through the room were quickly silenced when met with her gaze.

"Harkness."

"Ah. Where is he? And, before we go much farther, who are you?"

"You can call me Linz."She brushed the hair out from over her ear and tapped the earbud there."Send him down."

There was another flash of light, and Jack was standing behind her. He shivered.

"Can I never do that again?"

"I'm not promising anything." She tapped her tablet and one of the scientists looked from his laptop.

"The ship is leaving!"She gave him a look that would be most accurately described as duh.

"Yes."

"Why aren't you on it?"

"Because there is someone I need to fine, and I need your help with it."

-

The Doctor was currently walking along Time Square with River.

"I never took you as someone who would like New York."

"I don't. It just...reminds me of someone."

All of a sudden, all the giant ads flickered off, and changed to Jack Harkness.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, people of Earth. This is a international public service announcement. We are looking for a man who goes by the name the Doctor. He is not, repeat, not a criminal or villain. The general descriptors are tall, lanky Caucasian male. He will be sometime seen around a blue police box."A picture of a police box flashed on screen next to him. "Please call the number at the bottom of the screen to offer any information." The transmission ended, and it went back to showings ads.

River turned to the Doctor, and ended up running after him as he tore back to the TARDIS.

In seconds, they were all the way across the Atlantic and running out into a alley.

Not far into a alley, though, since there was a group of men with stunners. The Doctor was hit in the alley, and River was hit right after the door locked.

**R&R**


	2. Reunions

Lynz had been sitting in the chair as Jack made the announcement, totally oblivious to the stares she was getting. When Jack walked back over to her, people started to fidget, since they had no idea why she had requested it.

All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and she was out of her chair and through the door, Jack trailing after her, before even the most seasoned army general could react. He followed her though the halls and out the door, through the crowded streets of London, and into a dirt little back alley, where the TARDIS gleamed like nobodies business.

She smiled and walked up to it, running a hand along the wood. To Jack, it seemed to glow slightly. So did Linz. Her smile turned into a grin.

"She remembers me."

She turned and looked down at the dirt. She walked in the footsteps imprinted in the mud, and Jack could almost see her working it out in her head. She followed them to the end of the alley and to the car tracks that turn into rubber melted onto the pavement, a relic from the speed of their driving and the crappiness of their tires. She turns and walks back to the TARDIS, the door opening before she even gets there. Jack follows her in and looks around.

"Its changed."

"They do that. Like TimeLords, TARDISs can rebuild themselves if they have been injured. Though why he hasn't fixed the chameleon circuit-eh. Probably got sentimental about what it's stuck on."

She walked over to a monitor and called up a floor plan. Soon, the tiles were glowin, showing the way to the garage.

Jack gasped as they walked inside: it was every males dream. It had every car ever invented in every color imaginable, and a handy index so you could sort through them.

Linz ignored the man drooling over her shoulder and picked a Harley cruiser, pulling it off the shelf it was on. She tossed a helmet to Jack and put on her aviators before pulling on her own, getting out the door and kicking it into gear. Jack closed the door to the TARDIS behind him and, clicking closed the chin strap, got on behind her.

"Well, isn't this cozy."

"Isn't it. Hold on tight." He just got his arms around her waist when she went zooming off,going just barley the speed limit.

The Doctor woke up, blinking blearily back into the land of the living. The muffled curses and the quiet struggles behind him suggested that River was also awake, and with her mouth duct taped shut. He straightened up in the chair and tested the restraints that held him in place.

Nope. Not going anywhere.

He had just noticed the whir of the security camera when the door opened. A group of heavily armed people came in, surrounding a short, blonde, skinny man in a expensive suit, who was apparently the leader. Just before they closed the door, the Doctor thought he smelled something familiar, but then told himself he didn't. Blondie walked over to him.

"Who are you?"

"What are you talking about?" River winced when there was the wet sound of a fist impacting with the Doctor's stomach.

"The government is looking for you. Publicly, too, with very loose descriptors. Except for that interesting blue police box, the one that none of my men could seem to get very close to." He raised a eyebrow."Still have no idea what I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, actually."There were a few muffled thuds by the door, and the security personnel looked a little worried, but Blondie ignored it.

"Oh well. We'll just have to come back later and see if your ready then...if your not passed out from dehydration."He walked over to the door and opened it.

In seconds he was down for the count. River, who was facing the door, watched the red head near effortlessly take out the two guards. The tall man with black hair followed her in, looking slightly shocked, but jogged over to River.

"This may hurt a bit."He ripped off the tape in one fluid movement.

"Jack?"

"Hey, Doc." He caught the purple sonic that the girl tossed to him, but didn't move as they both watched her round the two chairs so she could see the Doctor.

"Honey, I'm home."The Doctor started to babble, looking very confuse.

"But- your dead! They brought back your TARDIS!"

"Which they probably confiscated, so you couldn't take a look about and find that I wasn't dead, I was just being held prisoner off world. Silly man." She walked over and tugged him forward by his bowtie, kissing him.

Jack, unexpectedly, blushed, and started sonicing River out of the chair. She raised a eyebrow at him.

"And you are?"

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh, yes. I've heard about you."

They both grinned as he soniced open the ankle restraints, leaving her to rub some life back into her wrists.

"You kept it."

"No duh."Linz rolled her eyes and dug the Doctor's sonic out of his pocket, freeing him as well."I always keep important wedding presents."

"Wedding presents?"Linz pulled up the Doctor before looking at the human at the other side of the room.

"Yes, Jack. Wedding presents." She handed the Doctor back his sonic, and beckoned for hers. Jack tossed it back, and she stowed it in her jacket pocket, which was so not big enough. That was when River blanched.

"You're a TimeLord!"

"Very good. Keep going."

"You're the Doctor's wife!"

Linz clapped sarcastically, though how she managed it was anyones guess.

"Perfect."Jack turned to River.

"_What?_"

"Have you ever talked to his companions about him? He told Rose Tyler that he was a father once, his advice to a Grinch-like old man before he left his teens was to kiss the girl or go you your room and design an new type of screwdriver."

"Ah, good times."Linz nudged him."I heard you got married to Marilyn Monroe."The Doctor shuddered.

"Yes, thank you for reminding me."

She snickered.

"C'mon, peoples, lets get back to the TARDIS. It'll appreciate someone who actually remembers how to drive it." She moved towards the door, bantering with her husband.

River and Jack looked at each other.

"You coming?"

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

**Sorry to all my readers (if you're out there)**.

**There was something screwy with the system and it just let me get to the post page.**

**Anyway, R&R!**


	3. History

Jack, River, and the Doctor waited as Lynz sped off on the motorcycle.

"You're married."The Doctor raised a eyebrow.

"You don't have to sound so surprised."

"You're _married_."

"Yes, he is. And so am I."They jumped to see Lynz behind them, leaning against the door.

"How did you do that without the-"Jack imitated the TARDIS sound.

"I turned off the breaks."River raised a eyebrow.

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Sure."River followed Linz into the TARDIS while the Doctor and Jack followed behind. Linz was explaining how the basics of the TARDIS worked. Jack turned to the Doctor.

"You know how to do that?"

"Yes! Well, no."

Linz looked up and walked over, looking into the Doctor's eyes and scoffed.

"They erased it, didn't they."She started speaking in another language, and by the way the Doctor turned pink, it wasn't the most _polite_ language.

Jack and River exchanged looks.

"Erased it?"

"They wanted to make sure I couldn't leave the planet without them knowing about it, so they erased the knowledge I had of piloting the TARDIS. It was a punishment."

Linz rubbed his shoulder and hit a couple of buttons and they were going. The ride was slightly bumpy, and the noise was quieter, so she only barely had the brakes on. The Doctor seemed to relax at that.

When they went outside, they were in New York City, at the Farmers Market in Union Square, and then they were in a field on a cliff, high above a sea. They set up a picnic and lounged.

"So. You're married."

"Yes."

"And you haven't seen each other for-"

"Over a thousand years."

"Wait. He is just over nine hundred."

"No. He is a lot older than that. What were you counting from?"

"Kid's death." River saw the hand squeeze, Jack saw the sharing of pain.

"Kay. Anyway, he is a lot older than that."

"How much?"

"Um...Lesse, I'm seventeen years older than him, and I am what, 7 years older than this planet, so..."

"This is Earth, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're over _four point six billion years old_?"

"Yeah."

"I should know. Not only am I better at keeping track, I babysat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my family worked for his, though the Council seemed to realize that I was just as smart, if not smarter, than him, so we spent a lot of time together. And then we got married which really pissed his mother off. The kid on the other hand, sent her over the moon."

"You were sent off world?"

"I was a ambassador. The Council was trying to get idiot up as President, and he didn't want to do it, and I wasn't about to try and make him, so they tried separating us."

"And here you are."

"And here we are."

"So."All eyes turned to Linz."Whatcha wanna do?"

Grins started lightening up.

"Lets do it, then."

**Sorry this took a while, I have been sorta busy.**

**R&R!  
**


	4. Picking up a few Friends

Amy Pond was sitting, very pregnant, in her living room, laying on Rory. They were watching 'football' (soccer, but British people are weird). Amy thought she had seen something move out of the corner of the room. She looked.  
Nope, just a old Police box.  
She looked away. And blinked.  
A old police box. She looked again, and this time shrieked. Rory jumped.  
"What? What's the matter?"  
She just pointed, and they started at the TARDIS in the corner. Then the door opened, and a American walked out. Well, more than one, and followed by the Doctor and River.  
"It's soccer!"  
"It's football!"  
"Football uses a oblong, dude. This is soccer. But then again, y'all are British. We can't be held responsible to the wrongness that is calling soccer football.  
"You're American, and we're weird."  
"Yes."  
"Excuse me?"They all looked at the dazed couple on the couch. The American woman wrinkled her nose.  
"Aw, we're early." With much groaning, they piled back in as Amy struggled to stand up.  
"Wait!" The American turned and winked.  
"See you in a year or three."The door closed and they left.  
Justin was 6, and Amy and Rory had just gotten the hand of parenting. They had just said goodbye to the various in laws and closed the door when a 6-year-old voice chimed from the front room.  
"Mummy! Daddy! There's a blue box in the front room!"  
They exchanged looks and walked into the living room to see all four of them, the Doctor, River, and the two Americans, playing with Justin, and Justin laughing so hard Amy was surprised that he was still standing.  
The Doctor and River looked up and nodded,smiling.  
"Hello, Ponds."  
"Doctor. River. Who're these?" The woman smiled.  
"I'm Lynz, this is Jack. Sup."She pointed at Amy."You're Amy"  
"Yeah."  
"And you're?"  
"Rory."  
"Good to know. We're going for a trip. Wanna come?"  
"Um..."  
"You can think about it. I like kids."  
Lynz had straightened up and stood, and Amy marveled at the fact that she was unfazed by the 6 year old climbing up her leg.  
"So, traveling with the Doctor with free childcare?"  
"So in."  
"Come on, then." Lynz turned, the child screaming in delight, and walked into the TARDIS, and they all walked after her. The door closed with a satisfied clunk.


	5. Problems

After getting Justin strapped into the couch, they left yet again. This time, they left for the 23rd Century.  
"Ah, I love the smell of carbon dioxide scrubbed air in the morning. Smells like metal."  
They followed Lynz, Justin holding onto Amy as they moved along. They were on the terra-bubble on the surface of Mars, and they were walking the streets of what could loosely be called London, except that the ground beneath their feet made it look more like London in the Wild West.  
"So, how did this happen?"  
"23rd century, Earth figured out Terraforming, and they moved off to other planets. First the moon, to make sure it worked, though it took them a few tries, and then they moved on to Mars. There's special facilities for everything, and if anything goes wrong, there is a shuttle with a years supply of food, which will last the trip back."  
"Thing is..."Lynz looked around."Where is everybody?"  
Jack and River started scouting the buildings. Lynz turned back to Amy and Rory.  
"You three, get back to the TARDIS. No arguments, we're probably going to need you there,just in case."  
"Okay."Rory started pushing both back to the TARDIS, and Lynz and the Doctor started after River and Jack.  
"What's up?"  
"There is no one here, no remains, no nothing. It's like the entire population disappeared into thin air. Are you sure they've gotten here by now?"  
"Even if they hadn't, there would be someone."The Doctor took out his sonic, and raised a eyebrow."Hold on..."He ran off to the sound of sonic beeps.  
"Well, at least now things are interesting."Lynz took off, followed by Jack and River.


	6. Yays!

She walked into the large chamber and looked around before walking to the mainframe and typing. The Doctor walked over to one of the oval shaped pods hanging on the wall, and jumped back when all the lights turned on, revealing the humanoid form inside, surrounded by hundreds of others. Lynz squinted at the screen, and blinked.

"Dren, they're TimeLords."

"What?"He couldn't look away from all of them.

"They were put into stasis when the war started."She grinned. "I quite possibly love your TARDIS."

"Get in line."He walked over."Why aren't they awake?"

"It was hooked up to a TARDIS."

There was a commotion and Amy, Justin, and Rory walked in, in that order.

"Doctor, the TARDIS wants Lynz."Lynz nodded.

"Jack, with me. River, help him." Lynz walked out with Jack and a wave. The Doctor picked up his cell when it rang.

"Yes?"

"According to your TARDIS, there is a scientific base on Earth that has the necessary power source. We'll be back."

"Alright. See yah."The Doctor stopped. "Wait a minute, don't you need the keys?"

"Nope, _Sherlock_, I got it. Bye, love."

The Doctor blushed slightly as he hung up.

* * *

Looking out of Cafe Diem, Vincent wondered when the British Police Box had been put in the middle of the street outside.

He looked away, and when he did, it was to see a handsome man in a well-cut suit closing the door and locking it, tossing the keys to a girl in a dark blue Bentley Continental GTCS, the hood waited until he got in before driving down the road towards Global.

The men at the gate blinked at the i.d. that the woman, her hair up in a bun and wearing a black pantsuit over a bright red blouse, and let them through.

Fargo brought Allison, the head Doctor (in this reality) and Sheriff Jack Carter (in both realities) with him when They walked up.

"Dr. Lynz and Captain Harkness?"Dr. Lynz smiled.

"Yes. We are here to see what you call the Artifact."She turned, her Christian Louboutin sling-backs clicking across the floor, Captain Harkness next to her and the other three following.

"I don't know if you should-"The captain pushed to the front of the group waiting for the elevator, and pulled everyone out. He waited for the other four to enter before hitting the door close button. He took a stick that buzzed and glowed purple, and the screen read Level 5. Lynz explained.

"You're wrong. The Artifact isn't terrestrial. It is the remains of a TARDIS. The TARDIS is a time machine, that can go anywhere at any time,occasional across dimensions. Getting out of the universe is difficult, but not impossible. Anyway, the beginning of this universe was because of your Big Bang, which was a TARDIS exploding because some idiot tried to delete the soul of the TARDIS. Without anything governing it, it overloaded and blew up. What you have is the leftovers."

"There were humans back then?"

"No, there were what the humans branched off from:TimeLords."

"That's very...regal."

"We're awesome, shush. Anyway, we need it."

"I should probably warn you that it has caused-"

"Significant brain damage? Of course. You got the untempered Time vortex sitting right there. Unless you were exposed to a regular TARDIS, or were a TimeLord, it would kill you."

"What do you need it for?"

"To revive my species."The elevator door opened, and the others followed her out.

"You're a TimeLord."

"Yup."

"Can we preform some tests?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because any amount of my blood could be used to change history."She buzzed the pad, Harkness blocking them.

When the door closed behind her, they ran around to the computers. She walked through and to the door to the artifact, which she opened. She uttered one thing:

"Oh."

She pulled a jeweled necklace out of her pocket, and tossed it into the air. It floated to the middle of the room, and all watched with astonishment when the artifact gathered into it with a bright flash of light, leaving the jewel glowing yellow. It came back to Lynz, and she tucked it lovingly into her pocket, leaving the now empty room. Fargo, Jack, and Allison blinked blankly at Jack and Lynz as they walked back to the elevator, trailing uselessly.

"Well, what now?"They turned from where they were standing in the elevator and Lynz shrugged.

"Now I leave."She waved as the door closed, and Allison cursed the day they cut section 5 from the outside world.

By the time they had gotten up, the car and its occupants had left, and Vincent reported that they had driven the car into the police box and the police bx itself had disappeared with a weird noise no one could imitate.

* * *

When they got back, Lynz parked closer to the door. She was wearing skinny jeans again, but she had gone for converse and a tshirt that said, 'I [heart] NNY'. She walked in and looked around before walking over to Amy.

"Where's the Doctor?"Amy looked up from where she was playing with Justin.

"He went back to see what happened to the power source. Weren't you wearing something else earlier?"

"I changed. Could you all get my screwdriver out of the TARDIS for me?" They gave her a weird look. "What? You seriously think I could hide a Screwdriver about my person in this outfit?"

The Ponds walked over and into the TARDIS, and Lynz pullled a Sonic out of her pocket, where there was no way it could have fit.

"The answer to that question, Harkness, is yes."

The door locked shut behind the Ponds and Amy hissed.

"Not again..."

Lynz and Jack walked back towards the power source, and eventually met up with River and the Doctor, who were facing away from them, and standing completely still.

"Sup, Dren?"

"Well, we reinforced the casing around the TARDIS mainframe that used to be powering it."

"Yes?"

"Lets just say, the entity who had been eating it wasn't happy?" A vaguely humanoid, but blue with pincers and smoky green eyes (and I mean that literally, it looked like they were filled with green smoke) walked forward, hissing at Lynz, who shifted her weight.

"Aren't you lucky I was in the army?"

"TimeLords had warriors?"

"Yes, and they left it to those who could do it better:the females."A hang gently traced her leg, moving up and around till it was bent behind her back. The creature hissed and lept. It was suddenly propelled back when a shot ran out and it fell back to the ground it left, a large hole in its chest. Lynz tilted the gun up, and the Doctor turned to see her twirl it and stick it back where ever it came from.

"Y'know, I shouldn't like that..." Lynz grinned and walked past him, taking off the necklace as she went.

"Since when did you not do what you shouldn't?"She plugged it in and gold light flowed through the mainframe, lighting up the hundreds of consoles. The doors opened, and the TimeLords woke up.

**Kudos if you got the Eureka referance.**

**Plz review!**


End file.
